Malfunction
by VioletDragonian
Summary: Tadashi didn't get to completely finish testing Baymax. The robot makes a great medic, but what if he doesn't know how to handle death when he sees it? Oneshot. Contain spoilers.


**A/N: You can blame my sister for this. I wrote this under an hour to throw at her in retaliation for killing a bunch of characters in a fic she was doing and making me sad.**

* * *

><p>Crouched on top of the small rocket Abigail was in, Hiro scanned the area around them. Seeing a bit of debris in their path he informed his robot companion, who veered in the direction he said to. They twisted and turned and ducked, narrowly getting past each obstacle, but they worked well as a team and managed it fine.<p>

A particularly large chunk of wall flew in front of them, and he quickly shouted to go over it. Baymax complied, reacting in record time and going right over the crumbling concrete.

"We're gonna make it!" The teen turned to the robot, a victorious smile on his face. Baymax seemed like he was about to reply, but Hiro didn't hear it. There was suddenly a pain in his back, and he felt the breath leave his lungs at the impact.

Baymax said something, though he couldn't quite make out what it was. Shaking his head, Hiro glanced up toward the portal. "The path is clear." He choked, coughing. He wondered momentarily what had hit him, but they needed to get out of here. The teen decided Baymax could have a look at whatever it was as soon as they got back to Earth, until then it could wait.

The robot didn't reply, instead turning his thrusters to the highest setting and flying them toward the portal as fast as he could. Hiro briefly gave him a confused glance, unnerved by the sudden urgency, but another painful cough wracked his body and almost made him fall off the rocket.

Soon they passed through the portal again, the rift flinging them violently back into their world and wrenching Hiro off of Abigail's ship. He fell harshly onto the hard ground, landing on his back with a painful amount of force. The landing itself, however, didn't hurt near as much as the sharp pain now in his chest.

Multiple concerned voices shouting his name rung all around him, but they all sounded abstract and far away. With effort, he managed to open his eyes, seeing the blurry forms of his friends standing above him.

"Ngh… What…?" He managed, forcing his body to sit up. Sharp pain shot down his spine from the movement, and someone grabbed onto him to hold him still. Blinking a few more times, the teen managed to make his vision focus a bit more. In his almost sitting up position someone was holding him up in, he was able to clearly see the bloodied metal rod sticking out of his chest. "… Oh."

"Hiro you… You're going to be okay! You'll be okay…" He couldn't quite tell who was talking, but they sounded like they were trying to convince themselves too.

"Baymax?" Hiro choked out, looking up for the robot. He caught the cuddly medic's gaze, but Baymax only looked away sadly. The teen continued staring at him, fear and disbelief written all over his face. "No, no no no no… This can't be happeni-"

He was cut off by a series of violent coughs wracking his body, making his chest hurt more and more with each one. Someone pulled off his helmet and he instinctively moved to cover his mouth with his hand, the coughs continuing.

When they finally subsided he removed his hand, staring blankly down at the blood on it. A similar trickle of blood trailed out of the corner of his mouth and down his chin, making him shiver with the unpleasant feeling.

Sometime during his coughing fit, the person that had been holding him before had been replaced with Baymax. Hiro found himself able to relax slightly into the marshmallowy robot's huge arm, looking up weakly at his friend's synthetic face. "Hey buddy…"

His voice was barely audible, the dying teen lacking enough energy to put strength to words. Baymax just continued to stare down at him, more emotion written on the robot's face than Hiro had ever noticed any human be able to show. "My scanners must be… Wrong. You can't…"

"Baymax, don't…" Hiro tried, choking and coughing more blood onto the ground. This time it was a large splatter, though there was already a puddle of red all around him.

"You… You…" Baymax's words were glitching, pulling together and repeating over and over in the way only a computer can. "You will be fine. My s-sca-scaaaaanners are wrooong."

Hiro stared up at the robot, the strength continuing to drain out of his body as the red puddle around them grew. Tears started to trail down his face along with another trickle of blood from his mouth. "I don't want to leave either…"

He wanted to say more. He wanted to tell the robot and his friends how much they meant to him, how much he appreciated all they'd done. When he was alone, they'd come to support him even though they didn't have an obligation to. He was their fellow student's bratty overconfident little brother, they barely knew him. But yet, when Tadashi's robot sent them a message, they came. They came and they refused to not try and help him through his brother's death, despite probably being equally depressed as he was.

And on top of that, they agreed to help him find Tadashi's killer. They agreed to mod their inventions into weapons, agreed to let Hiro create their armor. And they stayed with him when he fell into a murderous rage, tried to kill Callaghan. They stopped him from doing something that would have ruined his life, and still came back to him when he left them stranded on a deserted island. And even after that, they still agreed to work with him, agreed to stay by his side and help him more, even though he deserved to just be left alone. They still gave him another chance, still helped him save the city.

They did all that for him when they could have walked away and left him alone at any time. But they stayed.

Hiro really wished he could thank them properly.

But then the world was fading, falling away into darkness as he slipped away, hearing and seeing no more. His thoughts stopped coming, his body stilling as it gave up. Hiro went limp in the medic robot's grip, the living glint vanished from his eyes, his now-blank stare continuing to stare up at the ones who had been by his side all this time.

"Oh no…" Someone murmured, but no one was really sure who had spoken. They were all frozen in place, staring at the fourteen year old's limp form and glassy eyes. Baymax didn't move.

"I…" The robot started, words sounding off slightly as they continued to glitch. "I cannot deactivate until you say you are satisfied with your care."

"Baymax, he can't-"

"I cannot deactivate until you say you are satisfied with your care." Baymax cut them off, but still ignored the others around him.

He was only answered by silence.

"I cannot… cannot…" His words kept glitching, the tone fluctuating in an odd way. The limp boy in his arms still did not stir. "Hiro, I cannot deactivate until you say you are satisfied with your care."

"HE'S DEAD, DAMN IT!" Gogo was the one to finally shout, her voice cracking as she dissolved into overwhelmed sobs.

There was silence for a few moments after that, until; "… I cannot deactivate until you say you are satisfied with your care."

No one tried to stop the medic robot this time as he continued to repeat that sentence over and over to the cold teen. The teen that would never move or breathe again, never be able to tell his robot that he was satisfied.

Even though he was. Hiro was more than satisfied by the robot's help throughout his adventure, but he would never be able to tell Baymax that.


End file.
